Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2017
12:17:22 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:17:28 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:17:30 k 12:17:35 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:20:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:20:27 hui :3 12:20:30 !seenon 12:20:30 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 12:20:36 !tellon 12:20:36 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 12:20:47 Nathan has dropped me to a fan 12:21:22 Okay. 12:21:37 im absolutely seething 12:21:48 With rage? 12:21:51 yes 12:22:02 there was no reason to do it 12:22:13 I would too, but you kinda deserved it imo from what I heard. 12:22:22 Is it forever? 12:22:38 Bricky, nkech and someone else also lost member status 12:22:47 weve not done anything 12:22:49 RIP 12:22:55 Is it forever though? 12:23:00 probably 12:23:03 idk 12:23:03 Ouch. 12:23:24 i asked nathan to DM me, but he hasnt done it yet 12:23:32 i think he knows whats coming 12:23:33 I wish I could get in there. 12:23:45 But, I probably left too many times. 12:23:51 DM Fool13#9094 12:24:12 thats how you get in 12:24:29 I can't if I'm not in the same server as him.... 12:24:35 And he left all the other servers. 12:24:45 i managed to do it 12:25:22 img="prntscr.com/f81k68/direct" 12:25:27 kden 12:25:29 nvm then 12:25:33 type Fool13#9094 into the "find or start a conversation" on your friends page 12:25:38 I did. 12:25:42 weird 12:25:44 I got that. 12:25:46 it worked for me 12:25:47 :/ 12:26:48 Wait, I have him on Skype. 12:27:09 ahh 12:27:10 ok 12:27:25 he isnt answering any of my messages to him either 12:27:59 I haven't even sent him a message yet. 12:28:16 ik 12:28:16 But he probably felt he had a reason to do it. 12:28:21 :/ 12:28:31 I kinda understand his viewpoint. 12:28:37 It was the same when I punished you. 12:29:10 kek 12:29:32 if its over last night, then whats wrong with him? 12:29:49 all i did was post a damn fan in the off topic room for gods sake 12:30:05 Most likely not just that. 12:30:25 The amount of halts you got must've been really high. 12:31:04 nope 12:31:18 Then idk. 12:31:20 ive only had 1 strike whilst being there, and 3 or 4 strikes 12:31:28 > 3 or 4 strikes 12:31:42 not as many as some of the members there 12:31:53 I see. 12:31:53 Devon gets one every other day 12:32:18 Wow. 12:32:23 Devon I can understand. 12:32:30 kek 12:36:04 He replied to me. 12:36:08 codeAM Red Eyes B. Dragon: Happy extremely late birthday. 12:36:08 AM Fool13: Wow, thank you! (rofl) 12:36:08 AM Red Eyes B. Dragon: kden 12:36:08 AM Red Eyes B. Dragon: np I guess. 12:36:08 AM Red Eyes B. Dragon: I completely forgot about it so... 12:36:08 AM Red Eyes B. Dragon: shrug 12:36:08 AM Fool13: So did I. haha 12:37:23 kek 12:38:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:02:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:02:31 Hello there, world! (hi) 13:03:02 hi 13:03:11 I saw Palten and Brick aren't F13 members anymore 13:03:11 but nkech still is, kek 13:03:19 wat 13:03:45 nkech got member back 13:03:48 :( 13:03:52 I see. 13:04:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 13:04:18 if you don't get the member role back, then I can't do much 13:04:31 meh 13:04:41 F13 is messed up it seems 13:05:01 again, it's possible you could have been demoted over that fan drama on HHW 13:05:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:05:21 thats preposterous 13:05:39 however, Brick and Nkech are a completely different story 13:05:50 I don't know what they did to be demoted. 13:06:16 as i said, its twisted 13:06:41 brick could have been demoted because he's part of the HHW server, but that would be just wrong 13:07:24 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 13:07:34 and about nkech.... he's nkech. 13:07:38 kek 13:07:42 no idea how he was demoted 13:07:55 idk, but he got member back 13:08:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:08:15 odd 13:08:29 either way, im raging over it 13:08:33 but again, nkech is a good guy at bribing 13:08:52 well, im going to see if he can help me 13:09:00 okay, go ahead 13:09:01 Nathan has belocked my messages it seems 13:09:04 :/ 13:09:06 odd 13:09:25 hank may be involved with this, as it seems to me 13:09:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 13:09:42 if he is, the screw him, this is going too far 13:10:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:10:12 yep 13:11:05 they cant do that just because i kept posting fans on HHWD 13:11:49 meanwhile, I see Marcel is a member again. kek. 13:11:59 never knew he was one 13:12:08 for gods sake 13:12:20 the consensus was for him NOT to be a member 13:12:26 wtf is going on? 13:14:28 Layten Holland - Today at 2:13 PM 13:14:28 OK, ill ask here then 13:14:28 Why am i no longer a member? 13:14:28 Hank Dolce - Today at 2:13 PM 13:14:28 You've asked that question multiple times. It was because of what happened in the HHW chatroom. It wasn't acceptable at all for a member to do. 13:14:28 Layten Holland - Today at 2:14 PM 13:14:28 OK, I'll apologise for that 13:14:28 Im sorry about last night ok? 13:14:31 c*** 13:14:35 (rage) 13:15:00 see, I knew Hank had something to do with it. 13:15:17 why brick and nkech were also demoted is still a mystery 13:15:49 nkech is a member again 13:15:59 has been for a few hours 13:16:39 yes, I know 13:16:58 but I don't see why Brick was demoted if he was barely involved in this 13:17:29 Layten Holland - Today at 2:14 PM 13:17:29 OK, I'll apologise for that 13:17:29 Im sorry about last night ok? 13:17:29 And anyway, that was a joke on another server, and unrelated to here, except the ome fan i posted.I'd like to be repromoted to member 13:17:29 I'll even garuntee this wont happen again 13:17:29 Hank Dolce - Today at 2:16 PM 13:17:29 We would consider that if it was the first time it happened. But this isn't the first time this has happened 13:17:29 Layten Holland - Today at 2:16 PM 13:17:29 yes it is 13:17:29 i havent been involved with the fan business before last night 13:17:29 except for making comments 13:17:41 kek 13:18:35 kek 13:19:04 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 13:19:13 great, now hank is ignoring me 13:19:16 hi mg 13:19:23 he left kek 13:19:35 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 13:19:40 ? 13:19:42 and he returned 13:19:48 ugh 13:19:55 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 13:28:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:39:45 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:40:01 Le drama on Le F13 server 13:40:28 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:40:43 I apologized last night and was ignored completely so meh 13:41:03 I see... 13:41:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:41:09 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 13:41:11 Hi. 13:41:19 Hello 13:41:28 hi ten o/ 13:41:49 long time no see. 13:42:11 Are you talking about Layten? 13:42:34 what 13:42:46 yes hurricane 13:42:55 layten its me peter 13:42:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:42:57 i changed my username. 13:43:00 oh ok 13:43:03 hi then :p 13:43:06 :p 13:43:07 :P 13:43:10 is spamming allowed ? 13:43:20 To a degree. 13:43:28 But when we tell you to stop you have to stop. 13:43:36 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:43:50 okay. 13:43:51 yup :3 13:43:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:43:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:43:59 is cursing 13:44:01 allowed ? 13:44:03 no 13:44:07 No 13:44:11 Unless you censor it 13:44:24 ^ 13:44:31 As long as you censor it you're fine. 13:44:32 ok,then. 13:44:52 You can say stupid and stuff like that uncensored though :p 13:45:00 :P 13:45:02 what are your favorite 13:45:05 music genres 13:45:07 ? 13:45:18 Meh, I'm all over with that. 13:45:27 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:45:27 So I don't have a definite one. 13:45:29 :P 13:45:55 Layten Holland - Today at 2:41 PM 13:45:55 Anyway, I'd like to apologise for posting the fans on HHW Discordlast night, and ask for my member status back. I was in a stupid mood, and this will not be happening again, i assure you 13:45:55 i like all kinds of music except country. 13:46:24 Same here except Rap and that. 13:46:25 :P 13:46:39 ok :p 13:46:49 ten pm me 13:46:57 roleplay is allowed ? 13:47:07 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:47:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:47:24 Sure I guess 13:47:33 Although it's not really a thing we do often 13:47:55 ^ 13:48:11 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:48:20 * Spiderman_Wolf gives ten and hyper a soda 13:48:26 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:48:46 hi 13:48:48 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:48:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:49:03 drink it in maaannn!!!! 13:49:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:49:30 * Hypercane drinks it * 13:49:35 k 13:49:38 yeah 13:49:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:50:00 * Spiderman_Wolf gives layten a hug 13:50:04 * Money_Hurricane gives Spiderman Wolf some bleach* 13:50:15 its the hug of wolf 13:50:18 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 13:50:21 bring it all maaann 13:50:26 :p 13:50:30 k 13:51:06 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:51:25 bye 13:51:27 o/ 13:51:29 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:51:32 bye 13:51:34 \o 13:51:58 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:52:34 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:52:37 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:52:49 kden Luigi the Doorspammer. 13:52:50 :3 13:52:57 EPac season has started 13:53:08 I hope it's dead this year 13:53:09 :3 13:53:22 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:53:46 k 13:53:56 Time for my lovely Luigi x Bowser fanfics 13:53:57 :3 13:53:58 jk 13:54:18 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:54:41 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 13:55:00 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 13:55:46 Lol. 13:55:58 Akio trashed all of us on the forum game. 13:55:59 kden 13:56:21 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:47:17 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 14:47:20 !seenon 14:47:20 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 14:47:23 !tellon 14:47:23 Hypercane: I have enabled !tell 14:47:24 !tellon 14:47:25 :3 14:47:27 lol 14:47:28 :p 14:47:30 !tell Bobnekaro Emily's recon in 2005 supported C5, so here she is: Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar :3 14:47:31 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Bobnekaro that the next time I see them. 14:47:39 OK, useless failicia :3 14:48:00 k den 14:48:04 :3 14:48:24 big b 10:47 May 15, 2017 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hypercane from Fandom Staff and Fandom Utilities to Akio's Cookie Soldiers (COOKIES SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!) 14:48:25 :3 14:48:41 clearly my son is high on mints again 14:48:47 PLS 14:49:03 kden 14:49:09 That gives me an idea,. 14:49:10 son pls, you need to realize you're not a cookie 14:49:10 yup :3 14:49:10 . * 14:49:11 :3 14:49:21 IMA COOKIE OVERLORD. 14:49:22 :3 14:49:30 nah, you're uncle bob's slave. 14:49:35 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:35 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:35 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:36 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:36 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:38 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:38 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:39 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:40 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:40 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:41 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:42 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:42 Emily 2005 160 mph 922 mbar 14:49:42 k den Jsky. 14:49:43 :3 14:49:49 wat 14:50:13 where is sAK47/s Jsky lately anyway? :3 14:50:38 he's dead 14:50:56 bbig10:47 May 15, 2017 AkioTheOne (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AkioTheOne from IMMORTAL COOKIE OVERLORD and SUPREME LEADER OF WIKIA to EATEN (i ate myself because i`m high on mints) 14:50:56 14:50:56 10:47 May 15, 2017 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hypercane from Akio's Cookie Soldiers to Fandom Staff and Fandom Utilities (Naw.) 14:50:58 :3 14:51:21 trolololololololo 14:51:22 :3 14:51:52 nu 14:51:54 :p 14:52:01 bad hoip 14:52:02 this is why Jd is my favorite son, not akio the beetroot :3 14:52:08 PLS 14:52:08 LOL 14:52:11 :3 14:52:12 :p 14:52:36 You would rather have Jdpeemix the 110 MPH fail? 14:52:40 yes 14:52:42 jd is the only son I like 14:52:43 :3 14:52:49 >:( 14:52:55 (triggered) 14:52:58 Ouch. 14:53:00 :P 14:53:08 akio is too busy thinking he's a cookie when he's actually a beetroot 14:53:15 PLS 14:53:16 LOL 14:53:17 I AM A COOKIE 14:53:25 NOT A SILLY VEGETABLE >:( 14:53:32 nah, you're a beetroot 14:53:35 lol 14:53:46 my other son, baron kobe, is inactive and can't do anything right 14:53:51 LOL 14:54:09 Changes to Dean in 2007: 14:54:09 Dean 2007 165 mph 907 mbar (Previous estimate) 14:54:09 Dean 2007 170 mph 906 mbar (New estimate, supported by reliable recon data) 14:54:11 :3 14:54:35 :P 14:54:36 !tell Bobnekaro "my other son, baron kobe, is inactive and can't do anything right" -StrawberryMaster 2017 14:54:36 AkioTheOne: I'll tell Bobnekaro that the next time I see them. 14:54:39 :p 14:54:45 !untell all 14:54:45 StrawberryMaster: I couldn't find a message from you for all! 14:54:49 okay 14:54:49 LOL 14:54:50 :3 14:54:50 :3 14:54:58 but son, pls 14:55:00 Fail 14:55:02 ;) 14:55:06 do you want to go to uncle hunter again? 14:55:07 :3 14:55:07 (fail) 14:55:09 !untell Bobnekaro 14:55:09 Money Hurricane: I couldn't find a message from you for Bobnekaro ! 14:55:10 NO 14:55:11 :3 14:55:18 Yes? okay then 14:55:20 :p 14:55:20 NO 14:55:25 LOL 14:55:28 :p 14:55:32 YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! 14:55:37 yes, I will 14:55:37 :p 14:55:40 you silly beetroot 14:55:42 YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DEAD BECAUSE I AM IMMORTAL :p 14:55:49 I AM NOT A BEETROOT! 14:55:57 Have fun in the boot camp Akio. 14:55:58 :3 14:56:05 Where you'll get high on mints. 14:56:05 :3 14:56:06 now let's go, before mommy blah eats you next 14:56:07 !tell AGirlCalledKeranique DADDY KEEPS CALLING ME A BEETROOT :'( 14:56:08 AkioTheOne: I'll tell AGirlCalledKeranique that the next time I see them. 14:56:15 NO 14:56:25 I AM NOT GOING TO THE BOOT CAMP. 14:56:29 yes you are 14:56:33 NO IM NOT, 14:56:36 Yes you are. 14:56:37 :3 14:56:39 NO 14:56:40 09 NOAA 14:56:40 NOAA2 Sep. 2nd 14:56:40 23:07Z 936 mb (27.64 inHg) 152 kts (174.9 mph) 163 kts (187.6 mph) 14:56:41 IM 14:56:41 NOT 14:56:42 wow 14:56:45 now go pls, akio the slave 14:56:49 PLS 14:56:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:56:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:56:56 #CookieTraffiking 14:56:57 NOAA really did have faulty recon for Felix :/ 14:56:58 09 NOAA 14:56:58 NOAA2 Sep. 2nd 14:56:58 23:07Z 936 mb (27.64 inHg) 152 kts (174.9 mph) 163 kts (187.6 mph) 14:56:59 LOL 14:57:00 k son let's go 14:57:00 :p 14:57:09 No 14:57:24 k son, do you want to go to Uncle Nkech's basement instead? :3 14:57:25 AkioTheSlave pls. 14:57:26 :3 14:57:28 LOL 14:57:29 NO 14:57:40 small Nkech can (CENSORED) 14:57:42 don't worry, it will be great 14:58:06 You'll be forced to watch cookie's be made and eaten all day on the TV. 14:58:07 :3 14:58:07 now let's go 14:58:11 cookies * 14:58:12 :3 14:58:25 or else, you're going to play CAH with uncle ryne in the retirement club 14:58:30 LOL 14:58:41 I liked my idea better. 14:58:42 :3 14:59:23 okay son, let's go to uncle hunter now 14:59:24 *straps Akio to a chair and forces him to watch people eat cookies on the TV* 14:59:25 :3 14:59:28 LOL 14:59:29 :3 14:59:41 don't worry son, I'll visit you in 2069 14:59:46 LOL 15:00:29 and he's dead 15:01:19 He died on the chair I strapped him to. 15:01:21 RIP 15:01:25 rip 15:02:18 Time to check Colin's recon archive now :3 15:04:11 02 AF 15:04:11 AF307 Jun. 6th 15:04:11 11:35:00Z 1002.8 mb (29.62 inHg) 67 kts (77.1 mph) 63 kts (72.5 mph) 15:04:29 I guess Colin was a hurricane like past me predicted it would be then :3 15:07:01 hmmm 15:07:22 Recon supports 57.825 mph for Colin 15:10:25 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:10:27 15:10:27 Hank Dolce - Yesterday at 5:10 PM 15:10:27 Lately, we have been seeing an overzealous use of the abbreviation "lol" in the server. I have gotten some complaints about it, so I'm acting on behalf of them. We have been seeing it used improperly lately, including when something isn't even remotely funny. Use of it in that case can be perceived as annoying. The use of "lol" should only be used in appropriate circumstances (I.e. when something is actually funny). Any "lol" messages used inappropriately will be removed and could result in further action if they continue to use it improperly. 15:10:27 Money Hurricane - Yesterday at 5:12 PM 15:10:27 Ok then 15:10:27 May 15, 2017 15:10:27 Daniel - Today at 3:46 PM 15:10:27 lol 15:10:27 NEW MESSAGES 15:10:27 Hank Dolce - Today at 4:09 PM 15:10:27 Was that lol really necessary? 15:10:29 kek 15:11:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:11:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:12:05 k 15:13:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:14:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:14:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:14:56 I'm adding a TD to 2014 :3 15:15:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:16:06 15:16:06 Hank Dolce- Today at 11:10 AM 15:16:06 It doesn't have to be related to the fans. It involves other things that you've done in the HHW chatroom 15:16:06 Layten Holland - Today at 11:10 AM 15:16:06 ? 15:16:06 Hank Dolce - Today at 11:11 AM 15:16:06 Never mind 15:16:06 Layten Holland - Today at 11:11 AM 15:16:06 has nathan blocked my messages? 15:16:06 Hank Dolce - Today at 11:11 AM 15:16:06 How should I know? 15:16:11 le drama 15:16:39 lé drama 15:18:31 :/ 15:18:41 i absolutely detest him 15:19:39 I feel like stepping in but that's just going to get in trouble there and probably here 15:19:50 * get me in 15:20:33 why would you get involved, just out of interest? :3 15:20:58 to tell him hes wrong and obnoxious? :3 15:21:29 Eh no but I would like to ask what he means by "what you have done on the HHW chatroom" 15:22:21 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:22:28 yes, id be interested myself on that one 15:22:29 :/ 15:23:45 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:24:16 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:24:23 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:24:50 I'm going to ask him if I can ask first. I don't need him blowing up on me 15:25:12 true 15:26:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:27:06 15:27:06 Money Hurricane- Today at 11:24 AM 15:27:06 Hank, do you mind if I ask a question on this matter? 15:27:06 Hank Dolce - Today at 11:24 AM 15:27:06 Sure 15:27:06 I don't mind 15:27:06 Money Hurricane - Today at 11:25 AM 15:27:06 Could you please explain what you meant about "what Layten has done on the HHW chatroom"? 15:27:06 Hank Dolce - Today at 11:25 AM 15:27:06 Well he has mocked members of the team and posted fans to annoy members of the F13 team that were in the room. 15:27:18 15:27:18 Money Hurricane- Today at 11:26 AM 15:27:18 Ok thank you for your response. 15:27:18 NEW MESSAGES 15:27:18 Hank Dolce - Today at 11:26 AM 15:27:18 But I don't know the exact reason for his downgrade. I can't change someone's role. 15:27:25 There you go Layten 15:27:32 hmm 15:27:48 try asking nathan for me as well, seems as hes obviously ignoring me :/ 15:28:36 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:45 Layten don't fight it 15:28:51 tough 15:28:55 they deserve it 15:29:04 Your just gonna make it worse by resisting 15:29:13 ^ 15:29:17 ^ 15:29:20 i really dont care anymore 15:29:22 You could just get kicked/banned on it. 15:29:24 ^ 15:29:27 Ok now you are really about to blow up Hank 15:29:43 Oh jee 15:30:03 yup 15:30:11 ive had enough of him making assumptions 15:30:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:30:16 le drama 15:30:31 might as well get some popcorn 15:30:34 Oh god this is obviously gonna be big drama right now 15:30:39 yes 15:31:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:31:41 What is being said...? 15:31:57 Still waiting on Nathan to give me the invite. 15:32:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:32:12 just le drama 15:32:13 Le drama 15:32:20 Okay...? 15:32:26 hank said we are "ganging up on him" 15:32:28 But what is Layten saying? 15:32:29 15:32:29 Layten Holland - Today at 4:28 PM 15:32:29 Hank, I have not been mocking team members, I've been having a joke around 15:32:29 Hank Dolce - Today at 4:28 PM 15:32:29 You sure? Because you've mocked me plenty of times in that room. 15:32:29 Layten Holland - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 have i? 15:32:29 like when? 15:32:29 Hank Dolce - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 Yes! 15:32:29 When I imposed the lol rule yesterday, you guys spammed lol in your chatroom 15:32:29 Layten Holland - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 so? 15:32:29 lol spam happens all the time on there 15:32:29 Hank Dolce - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 And then said Halt! and Strike! 15:32:29 RAMTurtle - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 @Hank Dolce I am not trying to be rude or take sides, but do you have any proof of this? 15:32:29 Layten Holland - Today at 4:29 PM 15:32:29 again, we always do that 15:32:29 RAMTurtle - Today at 4:30 PM 15:32:29 I can see if some logs are available if you would like 15:32:29 Hank Dolce - Today at 4:30 PM 15:32:29 Hey I don't know why you guys are ganging up on me. I'm not the one who changed their roles 15:32:29 RAMTurtle - Today at 4:30 PM 15:32:29 I am not trying to take sides here. 15:32:29 Layten Holland - 15:32:29 Today at 4:30 PM 15:32:29 Nathan seems to be ignoring me 15:32:29 I'll wait a few hours then ask again 15:32:29 Money Hurricane - Today at 4:31 PM 15:32:29 I'm not ganging up on anybody, I am neutral at the moment. 15:32:29 Layten Holland - Today at 4:31 PM 15:32:29 im not ganging up either, im just trying to figure out whats going on 15:32:29 Daniel - Today at 4:31 PM 15:32:29 I agree with Hank 15:32:35 there go 15:33:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:33:51 mk, hank just posted an image of layten spamming "lol" 15:33:57 kden 15:34:03 like that proves anything 15:34:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:34:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:34:30 I can't even see it. It's just loading 15:34:39 he removed it 15:34:50 And then re posted it 15:35:21 k, I'll post the image here anyway 15:35:30 I'm trying to turn this around but you're digging the pit layteb 15:35:34 * layten 15:35:36 not sure if it will show up, but here it is 15:35:38 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/303598093171949569/313700289964146692/image.png" 15:35:47 Showing up now 15:35:50 OK @MH try to help then 15:35:55 I'll go on my wiki 15:35:55 White Discord ew 15:35:58 lol 15:35:59 ^ 15:36:05 I use the dark theme. 15:36:06 :3 15:36:09 and me :p 15:36:21 Hank has to go anyway 15:36:26 Good 15:36:36 I hope he never comes back 15:36:38 I just use the dark theme because the white one is just too white. :3 15:36:38 15:36:38 15:36:38 smallokay that sounds racist 15:36:50 kden 15:36:50 because we dont more downcasters in the wiki :3 15:36:50 :p 15:36:55 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 15:37:06 *we dont want more downcasters in the wiki :3 15:37:10 R 15:37:10 r 15:37:11 r 15:37:11 r 15:37:11 r 15:37:11 r 15:37:11 r 15:37:12 r 15:37:12 r 15:37:12 r 15:37:12 e 15:37:12 r 15:37:13 r 15:37:13 r 15:37:13 rr 15:37:13 r 15:37:14 rrr 15:37:14 r 15:37:14 r 15:37:14 r 15:37:15 rr 15:37:15 r 15:37:27 F 15:37:27 f 15:37:28 d 15:37:28 and le drama is over 15:37:29 a 15:37:30 *rekt 15:37:30 for now, at least 15:37:42 Meh when Hank returns 15:38:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:38:26 "Some people need to grow up" I see that this is mockery, but in HHW people are entitled to their own opinion, and can state what they would like to in our chatrooms, as long as it doesn't violate any of our policies." 15:38:26 k son great job 15:38:34 Hank is stubborn so going against him won't do anything 15:38:51 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:38:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:38:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:39:36 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:44:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:44:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:44:51 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:45:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:47:46 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:52:42 Well, F13 has died 15:52:52 btw, I apologise for this 15:53:06 I was merely defending myself 15:54:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:54:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:54:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:55:17 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:59:35 brb 16:00:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 16:15:38 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat 16:22:35 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:22:45 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:23:15 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:23:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:24:36 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 16:24:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 16:29:55 16:29:55 Beginning this season, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) will have 16:29:55 the option to issue advisories, watches, and warnings for 16:29:55 disturbances that are not yet a tropical cyclone, but which pose the 16:29:55 threat of bringing tropical storm or hurricane conditions to land 16:29:55 areas within 48 hours. For these land-threatening "potential 16:29:55 tropical cyclones", NHC will issue the full suite of advisory and 16:29:55 watch/warning products that previously had been issued only for 16:29:55 tropical cyclones. Potential tropical cyclones will share the 16:29:55 naming conventions currently in place for tropical depressions, 16:29:55 being numbered from a single list (e.g., "One-E", "Two-E", 16:29:55 "Three-E", etc.). 16:29:57 :D 16:30:13 also, the TWO have new layouts 16:30:14 :3 16:31:07 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:31:37 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:31:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:32:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:33:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:34:08 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:34:23 The Tropical Cyclone Update is a brief statement to inform of 16:34:23 significant changes in a tropical cyclone, to post or cancel watches 16:34:23 or warnings, or to provide hourly position updates between 16:34:23 intermediate advisories when the storm center is easily followed by 16:34:23 radar. The Tropical Cyclone Update is also used in lieu of or to 16:34:23 precede the issuance of a special advisory package. Tropical Cyclone 16:34:23 Updates, which can be issued at any time, can be found under WMO 16:34:23 header WTPZ61-65 KNHC, and under AWIPS header MIATCUEP1-5. 16:34:26 this is new 16:35:47 A standard package of products, consisting of the tropical cyclone 16:35:47 public advisory, the forecast/advisory, the cyclone discussion, and 16:35:47 a wind speed probability product, is issued every six hours for all 16:35:47 ongoing tropical cyclones. In addition, a special advisory package 16:35:47 may be issued at any time to advise of significant unexpected 16:35:47 changes or to modify watches or warnings. 16:35:50 and this 16:35:51 :p 16:36:30 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:36:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:37:27 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:41:07 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:42:13 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 17:18:27 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:18:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:19:04 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:20:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:20:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:21:34 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:22:00 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:22:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:24:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:25:21 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:25:42 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:26:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:27:36 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:28:06 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:38:45 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 17:48:11 http://laytens-database.wikia.com/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Bonnie_(2016) :3 17:49:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:49:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 17:54:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:55:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:55:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:57:08 hui :3 18:00:48 bui 18:00:49 :3 18:06:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:13:02 im up to Winnie 18:13:06 in 2019 EPac 18:13:57 now its mid-october 18:16:34 Xina and York are 2 weak TS that exist simultaneously with each other 18:21:33 actually Wallis 18:21:34 lol 18:22:05 Wallis is 115kt/948mb 18:22:23 gets destroyed by shear after peak 18:23:55 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:24:45 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:25:28 Xina is a name waster 18:25:35 York is 50kt 18:26:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:27:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:28:45 and then there is Zelda 18:29:28 150kt/918mb 18:30:04 notably because of the internets reaction of the name 2017 05 15